Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess
In construction |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Kaysie Virgo, also known as Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, is one of the most recurring villains throughout the LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and one of the main villains in its Zodiac Saga next to the original Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, her brother who took over her role as the primary threat towards the Witnesses as the saga reached to an end. Being one of the Twelve Nethers, Kaysie is Moloch's daughter, with the former created her from the mind of death and hatred, being a clone of Muse Virgo. Therefore, at first, Kaysie is nothing but a puppet of Moloch who have little moral agency and purely serve Moloch with loyalty, but soon she developed her own moral agency and became truly dangerous. She is both cunning and manipulative, planning to manipulate her so-called master, Hubert Zodiak, by giving him an army known as Wild Card and made a deal with him. Kaysie is infamous for her beauty, her seductive charm and her dangerous hobby of poisoning. She is also highly intellegent, even to the point of forseeing future not far away, despite it could be changed and is not always highly accurate. She was described by Crow Faux as a peerlessly beautiful but extremely dangerous woman who will use cruel tendency to blindly defend Moloch, being exactly a worse counterpart to Selina Strawberry after the latter sucubbed to the effects of the Feast of Apollo. Despite her own Affably Evil demeanor and graceful mannerism, Kaysie is considered to be one of the most dangerous threat to Ichabod Crane and Team Witness. Kaysie represents the sin of Lust, and her Zodiac Domain is a purple palace where she ruled it as a queen, with her enemies strained and poisoned, dying in an grosteque manner. Kaysie is a very enthusiastic person who indulges in luxury and exudes a decadent atmosphere from somewhere. Since her childhood, she has studied a wide range of disciplines such as cosmetics, hairdressing, dancing, clothing, music and astronomy, and her beautiful face has captivated many men. Kaysie's passion has led her to start a war to corrupt a single witch to insanity (right after Kaysie found and adopted the young Lady Van Tassel when the latter witnessed the death of Solomon Kent after betrayed by her), and to poison her bethroed for Moloch's order, but her abilities as a Nether are indisputable. Proof of the many expeditions she has led can be seen on walls. She believes it necessary for one to be superior to others and have more desires than regular people as a ruler, thinking that those who uphold frugality are only playing a sport privileged to those who have gained the "most important possession of all", authority. She feels that those who rule commit tyranny simply from the act, so those who are kings must also be tyrants. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Design and Appearance Introduction Logo Personal Informations Personality Biography Major Battles Allies Enemies Victims Quotes 'Kaysie' *"I serve them both. Zodiak's action shall hasten my father's return, and all shall bow to him. You lousy human better think again before you call me as an undercover."'' *''"I understood. I will be careful. Anyway, a minor failure like this is not the end of this world. I won't blame you, because you are my family."'' *''"The most lethal poison shall come from the hate of a thankless child."'' Evil Christine - Kaysie Lapis - Kaysie *''"There is something positively inhuman in you at times."'' *''"Though you may not have detected the whisp of astrachan fur snagged on a nail over my left shoulder. You couldn't have failed to notice the overpowering aroma of herring pickled in vodka, in tandem with a truly unfortunate body odor. There's a man concealed in the rafters above us: a Cossack - renowned for their infeasible acrobatic abilities, and are notorious for moonlighting as assassins. So it's safe to presume that your next client is here to kill you."'' *''"The horses are dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle. Why would I want anything with a mind of its own bobbing about between my legs? Then I should require a bicycle, thank you very much! It’s 2019! Could have chartered a balloon!"'' *''"Oh, and by the way, they’re not pursuing me, they’re escorting me... and instead of three, there seem to be, er, four. Therefore, I don’t think it’s my hands you have to worry about. Now, be careful with the face, boys! We do have a dinner date tonight. Don’t fill him up with bread."'' *''- Hypnos: What do you see?'' **''- Lapis: Everything. That is my curse.'' ''Quote about Kaysie Goals Affiliations Gallery 48540923dd54564e747962bcb9de9c82d1584f13.jpg Red.Assassin.full.841995.jpg Red.Assassin.full.2114333.png Fate.Apocrypha.full.2130029.jpg Red.Assassin.full.2114140.png Red.Assassin.full.817217.jpg Trivia *Kaysie is the only Nether who ends up joining Team Witness after seeing Moloch's cruelty and uncaring nature, although it only happens in Moloch's Rebirth timeline in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, under the vital thing that Michael didn't turned against Moloch in favor of Ara Astaroth because of the Rise of Qliphoth era being nullified. **Because the Rogues changed the future and prevented the formation of Astaroth Hell in the Omniverse, Moloch and all the Nethers weren't destroyed by the forces of Astaroth Empire because of Michael's treachery. Because of this, Kaysie makes no appearance in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes due to being destroyed by the Witnesses. ''Real-Life Inspirations Semiriamis Semiramis (Assyrian;ܫܲܡܝܼܪܵܡ Shamiram, /sɛˈmɪrəməs/; Greek: Σεμίραμις, Armenian: Շամիրամ Shamiram) was the legendary wife of King Nimrod, and Ninus later on, succeeding him to the throne of Assyria. The legends narrated by Diodorus Siculus, Justin, and others from Ctesias of Cnidus describe her and her relationship to the Kings Ninus and Nimrod, both mythical kings of Assyria, not attested in the far older and more comprehensive Assyrian King List. The real and historical Shammuramat (the original Akkadian and Aramaic form of the name) was the Assyrian wife of Shamshi-Adad V (ruled 824 BC–811 BC), king of Assyria and ruler of the Neo-Assyrian Empire, and its regent for five years until her son Adad-nirari III came of age and took the reins of power. The indigenous Assyrians of Iraq, northeast Syria, southeast Turkey, and northwest Iran still use Semiramis (also Shamiram) as a given name for female children. The name of Semiramis came to be applied to various monuments in Western Asia and Asia Minor, the origin of which was forgotten or unknown. Nearly every stupendous work of antiquity by the Euphrates or in Iran seems to have ultimately been ascribed to her, even the Behistun Inscription of Darius. Herodotus ascribes to her the artificial banks that confined the Euphrates and knows her name as borne by a gate of Babylon. Various places in Assyria and throughout Mesopotamia as a whole, Media, Persia, the Levant, Asia Minor, Arabia, and the Caucasus bore the name of Semiramis, but slightly changed, even in the Middle Ages, and an old name of the Armenian city of Van was Shamiramagerd (in Armenian it means ''created by Semiramis). ''Fictional Inspirations Kanae Von Rosewald Kanae von Rosewald (in Japanese: カナエ フォン ロゼヴァルト, Kanae fon Rozevaruto, sometimes also 叶, Kanae) also known by the alias of Rose (ロゼ), is a major antagonist of the supernatural dark fantasy manga series Tokyo Ghoul:re. He's a member of the Tsukiyama Family after he was taken in following his escape from Germany and is the servant and protector of Shuu Tsukiyama. Kanae is an unstable individual in general. He is always in a state of distress similar to that of Naki and is seen crying over the catatonic state that Shuu is currently in at the start of the series. He appears to be gripping a rose as memory from when he was first taken in by the family. He has a habit of using foreign words in his sentences, especially in German. Kanae also has traits of jealousy as he had sold off Tooru Mutsuki to the other guests at the Auction to make Shuu happy. When he was found by Eto, he was both psychologically and physicall tortured. However, afterwards, his personality had a dramatic change as he now shows signs of mental stability and is more sane. Currently, he still is protective of Shuu but appears to serve Eto and her wishes. Later, it was revealed that Kanae was in fact a female dressed as male, born as Karren von Rosewald (カレン＝フォン・ロゼヴァルト, Karen fon Rozevaruto), being the youngest child and sole daughter of the head of the Rosewald family. Kanae is voiced by Yū Kobayashi in the Japanese version and by Jeannie Tirado in the English version of the anime series. Lapis Lazuli (Land of the Lustrous) 'WARNING: SPOILERS FOLLOW!' Lapis Lazuli is a posthumous character in ''Land of the Lustrous. They were the head of the Library; a position now taken up by their former partner Ghost Quartz after Lapis was taken by the Moon People. Upon being taken, only their head was able to be retrieved. This head would later on be used by Phosphophyllite. Lapis Lazuli was taken by the Moon People before the first chapter. Before this time, they served as the librarian. Their entire body was taken with the exception of their head, kept with extreme care by Ghost Quartz and then by Cairngorm. The aforementioned head would then go on to be the substitute for Phosphophyllite's. When their head is attached to Phos, Lapis appears in Phos' dream as an apparition of some sort. Lapis implies that this dream-like apparition is being caused by them leaving a 'message' to their inclusions to give to the next gem who hosts their head. They explain to Phos that they also wanted to understand the Moon People, but by trying to rationalize their illogical actions during a battle, they were shot by arrows causing them to lose their head and be taken to the Moon. They have a charming, leader-like personality. They have keen observation and great deductive thinking skills, and because of that have great confidence in themselves. Euclase remarks that they were extremely smart and pleasant to talk to but were more eager to use their skills to satisfy their intellectual curiosity rather than for the benefit of others. This meant they could be quite manipulative at times. Cairngorm remarks that they could 'quietly conceal secrets for centuries' and were 'surprisingly deceiving'. Phos once remarked how they feel calm whenever they read books, a possible trait that was inherited from Lapis. ''Assassin of Red - Semiramis Red Assassin, real name Semiramis, known as the Wise Queen of Assyria, is the secondary antagonist in the second half of ''Fate/Apocrypha. A demi-goddess born to the goddess Derketo and a human man, then abandoned as a baby by her mother because of her half-human heritage. She married her first love, an old general named Onnes, only to be abducted by the Syrian king Ninus after he became smitten with her beauty; in the aftermath, Onnes committed suicide. Semiramis would be wed to Ninus after impressing him with her military strategies and cunning, only to poison him and seize the throne. This is one of the oldest records of murder via poisoning in human history, giving Semiramis the reputation of "the original poisoner". During her prosperous reign as queen, Semiramis gained renown for her commissioning of public buildings and feats of architecture, to the point where her legend is (erroneously) associated with the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, one of the Seven Wonders Of The Ancient World. Semiramis is an exceedingly rare "Double Summon", allowing her to simultaneously possess skills which are normally exclusive to the Assassin and Caster classes, such as the Assassin's "Presence Concealment" and the Caster's "Territory Creation". She made her debut in Fate/Apocrypha as "Assassin of Red". She was introduced in Grand Order as the limited SSR for the third Valentine's Day event. ''Scarecrow Dr. Jonathan Crane, or better known as The Scarecrow, is a supervillain from the Batman series. He has invented a panic-inducing chemical gas known as Fear Gas that makes people see their greatest fears. He doesn't commit crimes for fun or for revenge, but as an experiment to further develop his Fear Gas. In his youth, Jonathan Crane grew up with his abusive grandmother, a religious fanatic who tortured Jonathan so badly that he developed a crippling fear of her. His life at school didn't fare much better either, because of bullies who constantly teased him for his lean appearance. Jonathan eventually had enough of his tormentors and used elements from Kung Fu to developed his own fighting style called “Violent Dancing” which takes advantage of his thin frame. He also managed to create a fear-inducing chemical compound which his grandmother used to frighten crows. One night, Jonathan dressed up as a scarecrow and frightened some of the bullies from his school. However, his new fear tactics worked too well and resulted in those people's deaths. Crane became intrigued by the power of fear and dedicated himself to learn more about it. He then returned home to murder his grandmother using the Fear Toxin he had previously made. Years later, Jonathan Crane became a university professor who used unethical methods to teach his students. Crane was soon fired because of this and searched for work elsewhere after killing those responsible for costing him his teaching job. He then became the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum and began using the alias Scarecrow while experimenting on his patients. Although Batman eventually discovered Jonathan’s crimes and had him incarcerated, he would continue to pose a threat to the Dark Knight as one of his most psychologically dangerous adversaries. He is a mentioned character in 1997 movie Batman & Robin, he was planned to be appeared which the main antagonist in the 1999 cancelled movie Batman Triumphant, he is the secondary antagonist of the reboot 2005 movie Batman Begins, a minor antagonist in the 2008 movie The Dark Knight, and a cameo character in 2012 movie The Dark Knight Rises. Scarecrow also serves as a major antagonist in the Batman: Arkham games, serving as the main antagonist of Batman: Arkham Knight. Boa Hancock "Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock is a recurring character in ''One Piece. She is the captain of the Kuja Pirates and the only female member of the Shichibukai. She is the current empress, known as the "Snake Princess", of Amazon Lily and rules over the Kuja tribe with her two younger Gorgon sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. She is the main antagonist of the Amazon Lily Arc. She was first mentioned by the Risky Brothers at the end of the Thriller Bark Arc when comparing her legendary beauty to the beauty of mermaids. Hancock is a very complex woman. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous, spoiled, and used to having her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her (and save for the handful able to resist she is largely successful in this approach, with gleeful suitors of both genders happily forgiving her every transgression). She also made it seem that she did not think much of the Kuja tribe either as she commented to Elder Nyon that she did not care if the island was destroyed or not, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is beautiful. Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Luffy came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted. This feeling has eroded away, though, as she loves Luffy despite his immunity to her. Even after the two year timeskip, Hancock continues to be in love with Luffy as much as before despite that the latter openly rejected a wedding proposal from her. It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she did not want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harbored a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja. This caused her surrogate mother, Elder Nyon, to fear that Hancock had truly turned as cold as ice. It wasn't until Hancock confessed everything to Luffy that she finally showed emotion, breaking down in tears after reliving her painful memories. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up. That part of her was only first shown for the first time in several years in front of Monkey D. Luffy and she has not only befriended but also fallen in love with Luffy, even agreeing to venture to the land of her suffering, from her days of a slave, at his request for his brother. Hancock has also shown to be very sly and crafty when the situation demands it. This was particularly evident when she aided Monkey D. Luffy into discreetly breaking through Impel Down's outer defenses, as well as manipulating the great prison warden, Magellan, to her whims before relaying a secret message to Luffy's brother Ace, whom Luffy was trying to rescue. She has also proven to be a very skilled liar who is excellent at fabricating stories, and her confidence leads her to never consider the consequences of her actions. An example of this is when she takes advantage of her beauty in Impel Down floor 6 to drive the prisoners mad, making them disrespect Magellan and causing enough trouble to speak to Ace freely without anyone noticing. Despite this, Hancock can be somewhat ignorant as she frequently mistakes many of Luffy's actions as romantic. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Luffy is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he is not nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the other Kuja have said is unusual of her. Despite the conceit she shows to her enemies and the facade she puts on for her people, she does show genuine care for people close to her. This was seen when she flew into a fit of rage and kicked Smoker away from Luffy after he had tried to kill him. Ignoring the possible consequences of her actions, she openly and publicly declared Luffy to be her beloved, effectively choosing her love over her title (and her people's treaty). During her fury, she showed none of her usual calm arrogance. This is seen again, to a lesser extent, when she screams at Aokiji for stabbing Luffy with an Ice Saber. Her anger is enough to make even Jinbe to cower in fear, albeit slightly and in a comedic manner. Due to her suffering as a slave and how the first man she ever saw painfully burned her back with her slave mark, Hancock is very discriminating and judgmental towards men. She refused to listen to Luffy's story about how he was sent to her island or give him any mercy even after Margarette pleaded on his behalf. When she gave him the option to leave the island or help unpetrify Marguerite and her friends, Hancock believed he would act selfish to save himself and was speechless when he showed his selfless nature. After falling in love with Luffy, Hancock seems to have lessened her judgmental nature towards men as she allowed Law and his crew to dock at the edge of her island and chose to lift her country's law to some extent and permitted Jinbe to wander on the island without watch. Because of the horrors she endured from the World Nobles, Hancock became a very bitter and cold woman, caring nothing for others (except her sisters) and usually maintains a tough and aloof demenor. She maintain this attitude due to her belief she should be strong for her people and out of fear of being taking advantage of again. After falling in love with Luffy, she's become a lot more sympathetic and kinder. She now smiles more often and has started to treat her fellow Kuja's with much more kindness and respect and has even decided to do work with them such as helping them make food for Luffy rather than just order them around as usual. ''Alex Wesker Alex Wesker, also known as The Overseer, is the main antagonist of Resident Evil: Revelations 2, having been mentioned since Resident Evil 5. She is, as noted by Ozwell E. Spencer, the best and brightest of all Wesker children; even more so than Albert, whom she's acquainted to. She intends to become a God and, more immediately, to achieve immortality by transcending over her body into a new one. Alex took control of Zabytij island by resurrecting the local economy and is seen as a savior by the population. She uses the island as a test site for her horrific experiments, which involve brutal torture, both physical and psychological, and pushing her test subjects to the limit of fear. Like her "brother," due to Spencer's upbringing, Alex Wesker possessed a power-hungry nature as well as delusions of godhood. Her reflections on Albert imply that she held a lot of respect and sympathy for him, due to being a fellow Wesker child and his actions. Her views on Spencer however, indicated that she had a lot of disgust for him, far more than Albert did, for using them as pawns to achieve immortality and his imminent failure. Alex was also very skilled at virology. Her achievement in virology allowed her to gain a high position in Umbrella Corporation. Her intelligence was undoubtedly high, rivaled only by Albert Wesker. Alex was an avid reader and was infatuated by the works of Franz Kafka. Alex would portrayed herself as Grete Samsa, and she likened her "sibling" Albert Wesker as Gregor Samsa, the characters of Kafka's novella The Metamorphosis. During the course of the game, Alex mentions many things related to Kafka's literature and his life. Despite her evil ambitions, Alex presented herself as a very charismatic individual to others — both the population of Sushestvovanie and her own research team revered her as an almost godlike figure. This is contrast to Albert's megalomaniac and misanthropic view of the masses, he even treated his subordinates like expendable pawns. Like her brother, she was a master manipulator, in the same way Albert tricked the S.T.A.R.S. members into believing he was on their side, Alex was able to manipulate not only the inhabitants of Sushestvovanie, but her own staff as well, her research staff was so devoted to her that by her command they committed suicide when they were no longer of use to her. Alex is voiced by the famous American actress and singer, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who also voiced numerous roles including Cornelia li Britannia in Code Geass and Maria in Silent Hill HD Collection. Her motion capture actress was Elaine Hendrix, whom Alex's design was modeled after. As Dark Natalia, she is voiced by Gabriella Pastore, who also voiced the real Natalia. Lumiya Lumiya was the main antagonist in the first part of ''The Legacy of the Force until her death before Darth Cadeus took over. Born Shira Elan Colla Brie, was a Force-sensitive Human female Dark Lady of the Sith. Born on Imperial Center during the height of Galactic Emperor Palpatine's reign over the majority of the galaxy, Brie dedicated herself to the tenets of the Imperial New Order doctrine. This garnered the interest of Palpatine's chief enforcer, the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who sped the young woman's advancement in various Imperial-sponsored programs, including her enrollment into the Intelligence Academy of Carida. After she graduated with top honors and was promoted to the rank of major by Vader himself, Brie was given a highly classified mission to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and either cause the death or ostracism of Rebel hero and Jedi Luke Skywalker amongst his peers. Brie achieved the latter, but the events that ended in Skywalker's disgrace also left her horribly disfigured and near death. She was recovered by Darth Vader, who rehabilitated her with cybernetic replacements much like his own. Brie then began to train in the dark side of the Force at the feet of Vader under the assumed identity of Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith. While Lumiya studied in secret as Lord Vader's Shadow Hand, she also served as one of the Emperor's Hands—Force-trained assassins who answered to Palpatine himself. She embarked on a pilgrimage to the world of Ziost, during which she crafted her own lightwhip. While on that sojourn, however, both Palpatine and Darth Vader perished in battle at Endor, and as the foremost of their pupils despite her incomplete training, she defaulted to Mistress of the Sith. Purpose-driven toward vengeance against Luke Skywalker and the Alliance for the deaths of her Sith Masters, she apprenticed an ex-stormtrooper named Flint and lent support to the extra-galactic Nagai species' war against their mortal Tof enemies. The Sith Lady suffered a critical defeat early in her campaign, the damage from which required replacement of her armor, and saw the debut of a triangular headdress that, along with her lightwhip, henceforth became her trademark. She continued to aid the Nagai, during which time she confronted and ultimately lost to her sworn enemy, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. As the Nagai–Tof War commenced, however, the Dark Lady escaped Skywalker's custody, with promises of mayhem for him when next they met. She subsequently ended her partnership with the Nagai in favor of the Tof opposition, but their swift defeat by the unified forces of the Alliance, Empire, and Nagai signified the end of the war. Thought by the majority of the galaxy to be dead, Lumiya retreated to the Outer Rim with retribution ever on her mind. While in hiding, the Dark Lady prepared a fleet in preparation for a strike against the New Republic, the successor government to the Rebel Alliance. She once again worked closely with Imperial Intelligence and took the second of her apprentices, former Imperial Royal Guardsman Carnor Jax, after the mysterious death of her first. Together Lumiya and Jax eliminated the last vestiges of the Prophets of the Dark Side cult. She then charged him with the infiltration of the Imperial Ruling Council in anticipation of a threat to her Sith Order, while she herself brokered for additional assets with Imperial Regent Ysanne Isard. However, Jax's own nascent ambitions led him into an ill-conceived attempt at betrayal against Lumiya, and another former Royal Guardsman, Kir Kanos, killed Jax, leaving the Dark Lady once again without an apprentice. She returned to the planet Korriban to plot strategy and, in possession of the ancient Sith oracle stone artifact, continued to monitor galactic events from afar. By 25 ABY, though, Lumiya had abandoned the Outer Rim in favor of the former asteroid dwelling of the ancient Sith Lord Vectivus, where she mastered the creation of his dark side–empowered Force phantoms. That same year, she considered an invitation by a new order of Sith on Korriban, who sought to bring the Dark Lady into their fold, but was delayed en route by advance scouts of the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong race on the eve of their galactic invasion. She eluded capture and attempted to undermine the Yuuzhan Vong offensive in her own way from the shadows. As the galaxy descended further into chaos, Lumiya came to believe that only the supreme will of a Dark Lord of the Sith could impose order and stability. It was while cultivating such beliefs that she met the Fosh ex-Jedi–turned–Sith Vergere, and through the latter's superior knowledge, Lumiya's training was complete. Together they conspired to restore peace to the galaxy through the creation and ascension of the next Sith Lord. Lumiya ignored a second offer of alliance from those on Korriban, as Lumiya and Vergere contrived to bring the Skywalker family's Sith legacy full circle through Jacen Solo, the grandson of Darth Vader. She and Vergere facilitated Solo's capture by the Yuuzhan Vong, to whom Vergere had ingratiated herself, and the Fosh began the training that would eventually finish. Vergere died three years into the Yuuzhan Vong War with her role in the affair complete, but another twelve passed before Lumiya was prepared to uphold her end of the bargain. In 40 ABY, she enacted her plan to beguile Solo against the backdrop of a new war, one consequent of her clandestine instigation, by aggravating the already tepid relationship between the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and the Corellian system's Five Worlds government. An orchestrated series of events led Solo to Lumiya's home, which resulted in his agreement to take up the way of the Sith. For months she trained him, while continuing her secret manipulations of Corellia's separatist movement and enlisting the services of the Twi'lek darksider Alema Rar in the process. Lumiya then revealed herself to the Jedi and maneuvered their determination to eliminate her into a distraction from Jacen Solo's utter embrace of the dark side as the Sith Lord Darth Caedus. Satisfied that vengeance had been cemented against her enemies, Lumiya surrendered herself to death in combat against her long-time nemesis, Luke Skywalker. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Poisoners Category:OCs Category:Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Moloch Allies Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Arc Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Sister of Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:God haters Category:Human haters Category:The Heavy Category:Misogynists Category:Elementals Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:CIS Productions Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Successful Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Demon Category:Immortal demons Category:Evil Creations Category:Possessors Category:Public Enemies Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:On and Off Villains Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Order of Flourish Category:Triggers Hell Category:Protective Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Double Agent Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Hatemongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Weapon Forger Category:Sadists Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Tragic Villains Category:Pawns Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Elemental Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dictators Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Hegemony Category:Life Drainers Category:Slavers Category:Team Witness members Category:Abuse Victims Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters